Document clustering is a method used to organize large sets of resources into smaller sets which have been algorithmically determined to be similar. Current clustering algorithms bias toward constructing a few very large clusters of resources. As a result, the relationships that define each individual cluster may be broadened to make sure each resource is included in one of the clusters. This degrades the quality of the relationship between the resources grouped into each cluster. In turn, the generated clusters do not provide as strong of an efficiency gain for indexing, searching, organizing, etc.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.